


Bottom Patton one-shots.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshots., Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Patton is a bottom and you can’t tell me other wise.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Patton is a bottom to me!   
  


* means any smut.   
  


nothing means cute fluff.

but I will not do w relationship with multiple people. Because Idk how to write it in a way that doesn’t make it weird, the most it will be is probably platonic...

So choose any Patton ship you want featured!


	2. Moxiety #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is sick so his boyfriend tries to sneak some cookies.

Virgil was attempting to grab some of the cookies that were at the top of the shelf when he heard the kitchen door open causing him to nearly fall off the chair that he was standing on. He looked to see Roman in the door way causing him to look at him confused. Roman walked over setting his arm onto the fridge. He glared. “What’s wrong? Do you need a Knight and shining armor?” Roman said. “Go fuck off prince.” Virgil said finally grabbing the jar. “I bet Logan needs some help...”Virgil said quickly leaving. H went to a light blue door that had a heart on it. He opened it and heard a slight cough. Virgil smiled softly and walked over. He sat down the jar and squats down to where he and Patton are eye to eye.   
He pushed a strand of hair out of Pat’s face. “How you feeling.” “I feel hot...All over” Patton said. Virgil frowned. “I know.” He said. He got up and went and grabbed a cool wet rag, He rolled Patton over and sat the rag on Patton's forehead. Vigil got up to grab something but he felt a tug on his sleeve. ”Cuddle!” Patton said. Virgil rolled his eyes and nodded. ”let me lock the door ok?” Patton nodded and allowed Virgil to go. Virgil quietly locked the door and walked over to the bed. He laid down by Patton hugging the other. Patton coughed and curled into Virgil's touch. ”I-I love you.” Patton said. ”I love you too.”


	3. Logicality* #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is Bad at being an imposter. Logan takes advantage of it.
> 
> Warning-  
> Smut.  
> Oral sex
> 
> Requested by @ACESOFFATES

Logan was downloading the data onto his tablet when he heard someone walk in. Conveniently, the lights went out and the doors were closed. He looked up and when he turned around he saw Patton there. Holding a knife. He smirked and pinned the other to the wall. ”your unsuccessful being the imposter Patton.” Logan said. Patton turned red. ”AT least I tried!” Patton yelled. Logan rolled his eyes. ”You tried to kill your significant other, But you tried.” Logan said. Patton whimpered. Logan undid their helmets. The dark and light blue helmets fell to the ground. Patton was glaring while Logan had a cocky look. ”I bet an Imposter deserves an Award for trying.~” Logan had his thumb and pointer finger on Patton's Chin. Patton was a bright cyan now. Logan placed his lips on Patton’s. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders the knife falling to the ground, forgotten. 

Logan’s hand went to the others back going down it. He ran his fingers over the top of the spine of the other. Logan moved and bite and lick the other's neck. ”Logan~”Patton moaned out his hands going into the other hazelnut-colored hair. ”I suggest keeping the doors locked” Logan said. ”or the others can watch~” he continued. ”I-Ill keep an eye on that” Patton said. He looked at the doors to make sure they're locked. Patton got on his knees. ”C-Can I?” He said. Logan nodded and ran his fingers through Patton's Chestnut-Hair. Pat watched Logan undo his suit and pull it down. He pulled his length out of his boxers and Patton grabbed it rubbing it. ”good job~” Logan sand as Patton took his dick into his mouth. Patton slid his mouth onto the base he slid his mouth over the others length. He sucked hollowing off his cheeks. 

. Logan groaned keeping an eye on the door. Knowing how Patton would be if someone caught the two. He groaned and ran his fingers threw his hair. He pulled back and looked up rubbing Logan’s shaft. He licked the tip of the length of the other before pulling back and smiling. Logan chuckled. He pulled the other up before checking the door. Patton did the same and quickly closed it again. He unzipped his suit before pulling it off and along with his boxers. Logan hoisted Patton up ad pinned him to the wall. Logan slid into Patton who let out a soft moan. ”sill sore from last night?~” Logan said. Patton turned red and hid his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. Suddenly soft whines and moans came out of Patton's throat. Logan was careful to not drop his lover as he gently thrusts. He winced feeling A sharp pain in his neck. ”d-did you just bite me?” ”Sorry.” Logan rolled his eyes before groaning feeling close, and by how Patton was acting he wasn't too far either. ”Fuck~,” Logan said. Patton softly moaned. Feeling the other hit his prostate and white exposed between each other. Logan groaned feeling cum fill him up. The two shook for a second before Logan pulled out and sat the smaller onto the ground. Patton pulled his underwear and suit up while Logan did the same. 

The two held there helmets as it was Quiet. Patton grabbed the knife and tossed it into the vent. “I love you.” Patton said, kissing Logan’s cheek. “I reciprocate the feelings.” Logan said kissing the top of Patton’s head. Patton chuckled and put his helmet on while Logan did the same. Virgil immediately ran in.”Are you ok!? You were in there for a long time!” “Don’t worry Virgil,”He looked at Logan. ”I was perfect.” 


	4. Royality #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute Nicknames and Cuddles. 
> 
> Also, Royalty is the only ship that Roman and Patton tell the others about there relationship(My head cannon) 
> 
> The others will either be too anxious, Are a dark side, or prefer a secret relationship.
> 
> And Thomas finds out by accident.  
> (Also Demus and Analogical make an appearance!)

Roman and Patton had been sharing a room for nearly a month now, And the two immediately loved it. Roman had often called Pat ’My Heart’ or ’Mi Amor’. Patton calls him ’My prince.’ It's really hard to find the two away from each other. Roman usually having an Arm slung over Pat’s shoulder, Or Patton Usually curled around Romans Arm. The two didn't mind. The other sides didn't care. When the two did tell the others they all had differing opinions. Virgil was the one that was worried that Roman would hurt Patton in someway. Patton was like a father to him, So, Virgil might have threatened Roma with his life but That was it, Logan was surprised that Patton would go for someone like Roman, but he was dating Virgil so he had no place to complain. Remus and Janus both had about the same opinions, Remus giving the ’Brotherly’ talk to Pat, and Janus Giving Roman, consideration. 

Thomas was the only one that didn't know. 

How he found out was...An accident. The two had been talking during a video and Roman had said ’My Love’. ”Well, My love, This is why-” Romans's face turned red as he realized what he said. Thomas had just barely caught it. The sides look in the direction of the two who were bright blue and bright red. ”Roman? Did you just call Patton ’My love’?” Roman started stammering. ”I-Its just a silly nickname!” He said. ”That sounds more than a ’Silly nickname’!”Thomas said. He wasn't mad, Just confused. Suddenly Roman bore down. ”Yes, I and Patton have been seeing to each other.” ”How long?” Roman thought a moment. ”A little over 3 years,” Roman said. ”Since October of 2017.” ”were the longest two that have been in a relationship.” Patton said. ”first of all, Why didn't you tell me, and when did everyone else get into a relationship?!” ”Well, we didn't want you to freak out, and two, we didn't want you to have to tell everyone that Royality was cannon now.” Roman said. ”and the others, you're going to have to ask them.” Roman said. ”Please understand, we don't care if you know, but understand that those two add to why we didn't tell you.” Pat said looking down. 

”It's fine you two, Just don't hide too much from me next time. Okay?” The two nodded. 


End file.
